Hopper
Hopper is a Synthetic Deathclaw (or "Synthclaw") that was created by an unknown organization in the Mojave Wasteland. He claims that he was originally a prototype Securitron, but was forced to upload his AI into his current form in a bid to escape his enslavement. Background Hopper was originally a prototype Securitron created by Robert House for the sole purpose of experimenting with true AI. He quickly developed a knack for developing odd technologies, and was put in charge of Mr. House's R&D Wing. He continued working in peace for decades until he was taken captive by an unknown third party. There he was forced to develop combat assistant technologies. One of which was an attempt at making an easily controllable and mass producible Deathclaw, the Synthclaw. He used this opportunity to plan his escape. After secretly transferring his AI into one of the Synthclaws, he destroyed his original form and used the resulting confusion to evade capture. He fled the region and headed towards the Boston Commonwealth. After hostile interactions along the way he donned a red bandana in an attempt to appear more friendly, and while that worked somewhat, in most cases all it did was confuse people. However, one day while hiding in an old abandoned Vault Tec gift shop, he discovered a fully functional novelty extra large Pipboy. After a brief consideration, he took it with him, once again hoping that the sight of him with something commonly used by a human would make him somewhat more approachable. At some point he had a run in with Draco, and after a small confrontation the two became friends when they realized they were both intelligent before parting ways. However he ran into Draco again, and they discovered they were both heading to Boston, at that point Draco introduced Hopper to his daughters, Lana and Skamp (Deathclaw), and together the four of them made their way across the United States to the Commonwealth over the course of three months. Once in the Commonwealth he quickly learned of the major factions in the region and attempted to make contact with the Institute, hoping that due to his former connection with Robert House that they'd be willing to assist. However that venture was short lived as upon discovering his synthetic nature kill squads were immediately deployed to "reclaim stolen Institute assets". After avoiding/dismantling various Institute squads for a week, he managed to safely make contact with the Brotherhood via radio and began relaying insider information he had obtained during his time from being in Mister House's network. Shortly afterwards the Brotherhood requested to meet him in person, both to reward him for his assistance, and to see if he was worthy of joining their ranks. After some hesitation he agreed despite knowing the Brotherhood's hostile views on both synthetic lifeforms and mutants in general. When the BoS team arrived he remained hidden at first, and upon revealing himself he was met with a mix of disgust, surprise, fear and intrigue. After some tense negotiations however he was able to talk them into standing down, before willingly going back to their HQ with them, where he was questioned by their leader, Elder Maxson. Upon hearing his story Maxson opted to let him live (for now), solely for the information he still contained from his years as a Securitron, plus the potential combat usefulness, and made him an honorary member. As a way of identifying him on the field, they modified his Pipboy, enabling it to transmit an IFF signature. Despite not being a fully fledged member, he was begrudgingly awarded the rank of Paladin after several successful field operations, much to the displeasure of most of the Brotherhood, who still viewed him as an abomination needing to be eliminated. However, as a result of the promotion he was given permission to work with their head engineer, Proctor Ingram, to design a custom suit of Power Armor fit for him. Due to their shared interest of tinkering with things, the two managed to get along surprisingly well and the project was completed in a few weeks. Now armored up and with the Brotherhood (somewhat) on his side, he seems determined to find someone in the Commonwealth, but when questioned about his apparent mission and the organization back West, he refuses to answer on the grounds of, "It's a long, absurd story that you wouldn't believe." However he has revealed that he is part of some group known only as "The Resistance", and that they were the ones who directed him out East. Personality Despite his threatening appearance, Hopper still has the same helpful, cheery and somewhat snarky demeanor he had as a Securitron, which most people find disconcerting. Due to this he prefers to end things non-violently when possible, however should the need arise he's more than capable of killing others. In combat he prefers using quick precise strikes to vital points instead of sheer brute force when applicable in an attempt to end things quickly. He's not very sociable since most people are far too unsettled by his appearance, as such he mostly enjoys spending time alone while working on small projects, a hobby which is now hindered significantly due to his claws getting in the way or breaking stuff all the time. Trivia * Hopper has an active Twitter account. Gallery Category:Fallout Category:Deathclaw Category:Character Hopper wave.jpg|Photogenic Hopper. PATest.png|Hopper testing his new set of PA while Ingram watches. Maxson2.png|Hopper onboard the Prydwen with Elder Maxson VertibirdRide.png|Hopper riding in a Vertibird.